Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Routes
There are a total of 15 different endings. Route split happens after Stage 08-02. Lily Requirements *'Lily's growth': 25+ *At least one other character route requirements completed *Event post 08-02 (終焉の始まりへ): **'Pick Lily's option*'. *There are 6 different endings determined by her form (Loli/Adolescent/Adult) and her alignment (Law/Chaos). Notes: *You choosed her name at the very begin of the game. You can see it at "Save" or "Load" windows. There are 6 different endings determinated by her form and alignment: Form: (Loli/Adolescent/Adult) Alignment: (Law/Chaos) Colette *Lily must have 6 or higher personality before clearing 09-02 (Law) eg. 7 to 99. *Colette and Bridget must be recruited. *Flag Event : コレットの疲れ **Must have a Small Healing Water for this event to appear. **Must give the Healing Water to Colette/ *Flag Map 03-02 **Must rescue Colette and recruit her. *Flag Map 06-01 **Colette must win by 5 points or more *Flag Event 08-02 ** Pick the "Childhood friend" (幼馴染) option. Bridget & Oktavia Requirements *'Chaos side'/ Law side: at the end of 09-02 the Law value must be 5 or less; if not (?). (poorly translated by translate Google from japanese wiki. See notes for more information). *'Must recruit: '''Bridget' (03-04) / Colette (03-01 + 03-02). *'''Stage 06-01: **'Bridget must win' by at least 10 points(see the stage walkthrough for more information). *Event post 08-02 (終焉の始まりへ): ** Pick the "Childhood friend" (幼なじみ) option. Notes: Law route: according to the japanese wikia: CHAOSルート（LAWルートの場合は、09-02終了時にLAW値「5以下」）. Translation: Chaos Route. (In the case of Law route, at the end of 09-02 the Law value must be 5 or less). Lily must have -6 or lower personality before clearing 09-02 (Chaos) eg. -7 to -99.'¹'' Pick the "Childhood friend" (幼馴染)² option. ''¹-''' My Lily's personality was +35 and I still got the event.'' ²-''' '''(幼なじみ)'' - Used "print screen" + OCR technology to get these characters. Translate Google confirmed it's translation as childhood friend. Might be wrong. But the drawn of the characters are at least very similar. (Confirmed by japanese wiki)'' Femme Requirements *Stage'' [[Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:02-01|'02-01']]: **'Defeat her.' **'Allow her to join your party 「仲間にする」 ('Do not '''choose '捕虜にする, 'this captures her) *Stage 02-05: **'Complete it. *Flag Event 08-02 (終焉の始まりへ): **'Pick Femme's option (ファム).' Notes: Japaneses characters caught from japanese wiki. Sylphine Requirements *'Law side'. *After beating Sylphine, Estelle, Nelly, and Tiofania: **'Never capture them'. Always choose the option to let them go. *Event シルフィーヌの依頼: **Must give 水鳥草, (I think it is the blue flower) the requested flower'¹'. *Stage 02-06: **Must get the herbs (清浄草) before the maids; **When the mission ends, choose to give the herb to the maids (渡す). *Stage 03-05: #''Map will disappear upon entering Chapter 5.'' * Must have Holy Sakura Flower (聖桜花) in inventory for map to appear. *'Clear the map' by occupying 100% of it. After that a secret passage will lead you to Sylphine's sleeping room. **'Choose the option "『聖桜花』を置いていく"', to leave her the Holy Sakura Flower. *Stage 04-01 or 04-02 or 04-03: **'Defeat Estelle; ' **'Release her.' *Event: 庭園にて #''Appears only after you've both cleared 03-05 and have defeated Estelle''. #''Event will disappear upon entering Chapter 5.'' #''This event will appear even if you chose to capture Estelle, but the Sylphine route may fail.'' *Sylphine asks if you were the one who left the flower in her bedroom, choose to tell her the truth (正直に言う) option. *Event 08-02 (終焉の始まりへ): **'Pick Sylphine's option (シルフィーヌ).' Notes: ¹- At event シルフィーヌの依頼: 枯れた花 and 紅蓮花 can be given to gain more Law points, but it's not necessary. I believe that they are the red and brown flowers. Estelle Requirements *'Chaos Route: -20' (eg. -21 to -99). *Release Estelle after defeating her in any of the chp 4 levels *Stage 07-01: **'Capture Nelly and Tiofania, but not Estelle¹ '(top option).' *Event 08-02 (終焉の始まりへ): **'Pick Estelle's option (エステル). Notes: '¹-' You can sacrifice, brainwash or H-magic Nelly and Tiofania. Harem *There are 3 Harem endings, one for each stage of Lily's Growth. *Lily must have negative personality of less than -20 (Chaos) eg -21 to -99. *Colette and Bridget must be recruited. *Capture Princess Sylphine, Sassoone, Vidal, Femme, Estelle, Nelly, Tiofania before 08-02. This means you must capture Femme instead of recruiting her as an ally. You can brainwash them for use in combat, but if they are sacrificed, used for H-magic, or killed in battle, the ending will be unavailable. * Flag Event 08-02 **Select "All of the girls" option. Bad End *If you do not fulfill the requirements for any other endings, there will be no event chapter after 08-02 and it will default to this ending. OR *Flag Event 08-02 **Select "Nobody" option. OR *Fail to meet route requirements after entering that route. For example: **Having any girl die after having entered harem route **Entering Lily route, but fail to raise her growth to 25 **Killing off route heroines (usually, you get an immediate Game Over, but this may work for Colette/Bridget in Chapter 9, before one of them "wins")